The present invention relates to an information transmission system and, more particularly, to such a system designed to transmit information between a portable article and means for processing information computed in the portable article.
Nowadays, widespread use is made of portable articles comprising a central information processing unit, a keyboard enabling a user to input data into the central unit and to command the operation thereof and a visual display screen for the data acquired by the central unit or for intermediate or final results of the processings executed in this central unit. Where appropriate, such articles may comprise means for connection to other information processing equipment. As an example of such portable article we could cite pocket calculators.
European patent application no. 89401130.3 of Apr. 21, 1989 includes a description of a portable electronic device comprising optical receiving means, a microcomputer, a display device, an electrical power source to supply the various circuits and components of the device, a keyboard enabling the user to input information into the microcomputer and storage means. The microcomputer is programmed to receive via the optical receiving means and to store in the storage means data representative of a scenario appearing in a program broadcast by a transmitting station. Data input at the keyboard by the user of the device are taken into account during the running of the program and processed in such a manner as to produce a result or winning which is a function of the processing and is visually displayed on the display device.
This device, which is intended in particular for applications of the betting or gaming type, therefore aims to produce such a result or winning which must be transmitted to centralised management means in order to be allocated to the account of the user.
In order that this result or winning which is displayed should be transferred into these centralised management means, it is possible to request the user to read the display device and to copy over his reading to the keyboard of a specialised terminal, or to retransmit the displayed result by telephone, for example. Such transmission procedures involve a substantial percentage of human errors, which make them rather unsatisfactory.
It is then possible to contemplate providing the portable article or device with electrical means for connection to a communication network. However it is known that the presence of electrical connections creates problems of mechanical and/or electrical reliability. Moreover, they are a substantial burden upon the cost of the portable article; this is a serious disadvantage when this article is intended for widespread distribution demanding a low production cost, as is the case, in particular, in the betting or gaming applications mentioned above.
Furthermore, the U.S. Pat. No. A-4,575,621 discloses a transaction device, of the credit-card type, comprising optical means for ensuring a bi-directional transmission of information between the device and a terminal adapted to receive this device. In each direction, an optical transmission interface comprises a light-emitting diode/phototransistor pair, the two pairs and the associated electronic system thus being a substantial burden upon the cost price of the device.